warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sea Wolves
Early History (34 through 36 M) The Sea Wolves were founded from an unknown legion and primarch during one of the most dreadful moments in Imperial history, just before the Age of Apostacy. During an elaborate inaguration ceremony onboard a voidship, a series of devastating mechanical malfunctions later revealed to be the crime of an heretic saboteur caused the large voidship to lose all power and subsystems. The craft was dead in space. After failed attempts to repair the ship, it crash landed into the ocean world of Brun. Sinking one thousand meters into Brun's seas, the ship was unsalvagable. The non-astartes on board were killed by the pressure as bulkheads broke and the ship slowly began to buckle. The Sea Wolves could have met their end right then and there, if not for the quick thinking of Sergeant Admantus. With the help of the Techmarines and surviving techpriest on board, they rigged the ship's remaining macro-cannons to fire their Thunderhawk gunships towards the surface. Of the 45 gunships lauched, only seven reached the surface intact. Before it had even reached combat, the chapter had lost almost four fifths of it's battle ready Astartes. It's Chapter Master, Chief Librarian, and Chaplain-Interrogator had been slain. There was no question, the new Chapter Master could only be Admantus. All three of the remaining captains agreed, as did the vast majority of battle-brothers. Admantus named the new chapter the Sea Wolves, in honor of their baptism by fire and fierce fenrisian predator. The Chapter only managed to recover to about a third strength when the Age of Apostacy officially broke out. Disregarding their weakened state, Admantus charged his chapter into the thickest combat zones (See Battles Tab). They also conducted several less honorable postings during those dark times. Defending the flanks of the Imperium from Xenos, while traitors ravaged her heart. When the Sister of Battle finnaly ended Vandire's reign of blood, the Sea Wolves were reduced to only 250 Astartes. They did not pause to lick their wounds, instead charging into battle against a chaotic warband that had taken the feudal world of Antak. Supporting the local PDF forces, and a reserve Imperial Guard regiment the Sea Wolves met the forces of Chaos in the most brutal battle Antak had ever seen. In their fury, the Sea Wolves cut a scythe through the traitors wherever they were met in battle, but as the campaign progressed the Wolves were spread thinner and thinner until in some places it was a single Tactical squad defending vital locations against hundreds of heretics. The Sea Wolves were once again nearly destroyed during this campaign. After Admantus cast down the Chaos Lord commanding the warband and the rest of the heretics were broken, he took stock to realize he had only 79 battle-ready Astartes availible, nearly all of them wounded. Two of their three dreadnoughts were slain, and their muntitions and armored vehicles supplies were at an all time low. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Admantus retreated deeper into the Imperium. Over the next century he built up his Chapter until it was at half strength once again, and then plunged into battle against the forces of chaos once again. A powerful pirate lord was ravaging important merchant routes. Before this moment, the Sea Wolves had never fought a boarding action. They had never discovered their true calling. Using powerful artifact teleporters on their Battle Barge the 524 Sea Wolves simultaneously boarded the three cruisers making up the bulk of the traitor fleet. Only 50 Astartes remained on their own ships to prevent hostile boarding. The pirate flagship, Legacy of Terror, was attacked by 250 Space Marines under Admantus himself. The other two ships were attacked by 137 each. After four hours, the first traitor ship fell to the Sea Wolves. Another half hour the second ship fell. Only the flagship and a ragtag team of escorts remained of the traitor ships, but then the pirates jumpted to the the warp. Panic cascaded through the Sea Wolves ranks. Once again, half their chapter was gone. Their Chapter Master was missing along with almost all of their Terminators. They would remain missing for almost 250 years. In a panic, the Captain of the first company took the title Lord-Regent, acting Chapter Master. This Space Marine, Eadmyn Steele, retreated back to the Sea Wolves home world to await their Chapter Master's return. As of the end of the 36th Millenium, the Sea Wolves were in a major predicament. History (37 through 41 M) With their Chapter Master missing, along with 250 battle brothers the Sea Wolves were down to quarter strength. Again. Eadmyn Steele, acting Chapter Master began construction on the Chapter home world of Traekoth. He started building a massive Fortress-Monastery, called The Stone. Built atop a massive plateua, it sported extensive heavy weapons emplacements and tall Admantium walls. In the years to come, The Stone would be a major asset in the defense of Traekoth. Recruiting as quickly as possible, Eadmyn built up the Sea Wolves until they were 450 strong. Then disaster struck. A ork WAAAAGH! Bore down on the sector. Moving as quickly as possible, Eadmyn prepared all defenses for the inevitable green tide. All voidships were prepared for prolonged engagment, and specialist boarding squads tuned their teleporters. The Stone began preparing for a siege, while all other fortifications on the planet moved into high gear. The Sea Wolves fleet fought a delaying battle in the void, destroying dozens of ork ships. They held the line for two days until an ork Rok rammed the blockade, shattering the Strike Cruiser Fist of Vengeance and landing on Traekoth. The other two planets, Cerra and Majan were abandoned by the Sea Wolves. They did not have the manpower to defend them. The orks launched major attacks all across Traekoth, taking the planetary capital and most of the primary continent. A few Sea Wolf fortresses remained intact, reinforced by retreating Imperial Guardsmen. The Stone was besieged by a pair of Ork Stompa's and a massive horde. Just all hope faded, the last Sea Wolf ships began to falter, as the sky darkened with Ork ships. A Ultramarines Battle Barge, carrying two companies of that most venerable chapter, along with two Salamanders Strike Cruisers carrying a further company of Vulkan's sons. The faltering Sea Wolves Battle Barge, venting atmosphere in a dozen places, still dishing out tremendous damage to the ork fleet was reinforced by a major force. The ork void fleet moved to engage the new threat, ignoring Traekoth and the surviving Sea Wolves. The Ultramarines and Salamanders launched drop-pods and thunderhawk dropships, reinforcing dozens of locations around Traekoth. One company of Ultramarines also secured the Planetary Capital of Majan. The Stone, sorely beset as it was desperately needed the reinforcements provided. Both Stompa's were destroyed and the Orks on the ground were slain within days of the arrival of the Ultramarine and Salamander Task-Force. Finnaly, two days later the Ork Warboss was slain, alongside his most powerfuls Nobs. Swearing an eternal debt to both Chapters, Eadmyn began repairing his recruiting worlds. Notable Campaigns Battle Of Antak - Fierce fighting on the feudal planet Antak with a chaos warband led to the gradual loss of the chapter due to attrition. Finishing the campaign with 1 Dreadnought and 79 marines, the Sea Wolves were below 1/10 strength. Battle of Sarum- A brief, but fierce engagement on Sarum with feral orks. The 60 Sea Wolves passing through the sector tracked the Orks to their lair and destroyed it, led by Admantus himself. Siege of Traekoth- A smal Ork WAAAGH attacked the Sea Wolves home sector of Traekoth, surrounding and nearly capturing it if not for the timely intervention of the Salamanders and Ultramarines' chapter detachments. Exploration on Tanith- A small group of Sea Wolves journeyed to Tanith before it's destruction, as it was under constant harrassment from a Chaos Warfleet. The Sea Wolves quickly corrected the situation, defeating the heretics in a pitched battle and incinerating their ships into the system's star. Battle of Jotarr- A serious engagement occupying 500 marines, led by Eadmyn Steele. The Sea Wolves were instrumental in breaking through the lines of the traitorous Jotarri Circle and bringing Tolan Orr to justice. Heroes Admantus Admantus was the first Chapter Master of the Sea Wolves, and led them on some of their greatest victories. Admantus led the battle on Antak, where the chapter was nearly destroyed, and again on Sarum and a dozen other worlds. He was a stern and uncompromising individual, displaying creativity in his interpretation of the codex characteristic of chapters like the Space Wolves, while at the same time remaining staunchly loyal to the Imperium, like the venerable Imperial Fists. Equipment Chapter Fleet Battle Barge, ''Wolf's Chariot, ''Damaged Strike Cruiser, ''Sea Sword, ''Active Strike Cruiser, ''Emperor's Lance, ''Active Strike Cruiser, ''Fist of Vengeance, ''Destroyed Nova Class Frigate, ''Escort-21453, ''Active Nova Class Frigate, ''Escort-9284, ''Active Relic Wargear OceanFang, A master-crafted power sword wielded by Admantus. Dissapeared with him. RainShield, A relic StormShield, capable of resisting even the strongest blows. War's Razor, A master crafted lightning claw wielded by Eadmyn Steele. Vehicle Patterns Ocean-Pattern Razorback, A Razorback mounting a plasma cannon and two heavy bolters. SeaWolf-Pattern Predator, A predator heavy tank sporting extra armor plating, twin linked lascannons and sponson mounted assault cannons. Relations Ultramarines For the assist in the defense of Traekoth and the entire sector, the Sea Wolves have sworn to assist the Ultramarines wherever possible. Salamanders For the assist in the defense of Traekoth and the entire sector, the Sea Wolves have sworn to assist the Salamanders wherever possible. Favored Tactics Quotes Feel free to add your own. By About "The Sea Wolves have only once been at full strength in their long history. At their founding, and that didn't last long." -High Inquistor Gerrick, while researching the Sea Wolves "It is entirely possible Admantus fell to the powers of chaos. It is equally possible that he is dead, slain by the heretics. It is also possible, however unlikely that he triumphed over the heretics and is trying to return to the Sea Wolves as we speak." -Attributed to Captain Hozkin, who served with Admantus for a time. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:8th Founding